cootfandomcom-20200214-history
Ian
Ian Manachevitz is a friend, roommate and potential love interest of Mark in Coming Out On Top. Mark, Ian and Penny have been roommates since they started at Orlin University. Ian is a C-average Zoology student and works as a part-time Barista at the local college coffee shop hang out, JoJo's. Ian is attempting to get into a Grad program that will send him to South America for two years to study Capuchin Monkeys. Personality Ian is a typical laid-back slacker college student who loves to party and have fun. He is the comedic relief of the roommate trio, a goofball with a big sense of humor, who rarely takes anything seriously, even himself. Ian lives mostly by his own rules and instincts, which frequently gets him into trouble and oftentimes irritates his roommates. He is portrayed as being quite immature and ditsy, often ending up the butt of jokes between Mark and Penny for his poor performance in academics and outlandish ideas. Mark even believed Ian was high the first time they met, but later realized it was just his goofy personality. However, Ian can be quite knowledgeable under the right circumstances, and has a knack for dishing out solid advice exactly when it's needed. Ian has a big heart and values his friendships above all else, especially his friendship with Mark. However, Ian is emotionally immature and out of touch with his own feelings. He has difficulty reconciling his romantic desires towards Mark, acting childish and jealous or becoming defensive when Mark pursues other dating routes. In the end, however, Ian will begin to support Mark no matter whom he chooses to date. Appearance Ian has a dark brown tussled mop of hair and light blue-green eyes. He has a toned muscular body. He often wears an olive tee for causal occasions. When he is in the apartment he sometimes wears a black tee with green details with a picture of a pink bulldog wearing a cape. He wears a blue polo tee to parties, and during Amos' route will begin wearing thick rimmed "hipster" eyeglasses. Walkthrough Relationships Mark Mark and Ian met during their first week of college, at a dorm mixer in which Mark had difficulty socializing. Ian was first to break the ice by asking Mark if he knew what the secret to meeting people was. Pulling out and wearing a very large furry trapper hat, Ian said the answer was 'funny hats.' After becoming room mates, they became best friends. Ian often invites Mark out for parties, and they have a habit of going to the gym on Saturdays. He and Mark also confide more personal details to each other. However, Ian will often get defensive and judgmental whenever Mark talks about his possible romantic encounters with other men. If Ian's romance is pursued, he will invite Mark to a frat party, where he spontaneously kisses Mark in order to prove to two women, Molly and Holly that he is non-masochistic. He later has a threesome with them back at their apartment, and Mark jerks off to the sound of Ian's moans. Ian later acts as Mark's wing-man at Charlie's to help him pick up a date, but it's a disaster. Ian acts overly judgmental and picky about the type of man Mark should date, even going to lengths of lying about Mark's penis size to attract a crowd of potential dates, and then having them go through an interview screening process where he rejects them one by one. Mark becomes furious, and they return home. During an argument, Ian kisses Mark again to try and prove a point, but Mark reciprocates the kiss. Ian is receptive at first, then freaks out. After a few days of avoiding Mark, Ian returns to the apartment completely wasted, and begins to drunkenly flirt with Mark. Ian admits his long unfulfilled desire to kiss Mark and even that he had finished during the threesome thinking only of him. Ian then passes out in Mark's bed, and to further the romance Mark can either spoon him all night, or give him a kiss. Either results in Ian freaking out later and avoiding Mark for the rest of the week. On his birthday, Ian rejects the gift Penny bought him, a jerk-off toy that by complete coincidence resembles Mark's hand, and gets defensive. Mark finally confronts Ian at the apartment, and can freely admit he has feelings for Ian, or that he wants their friendship to go back to how things were before the kiss. Ian doesn't want to talk, claiming he's getting back with Zoe to clear his head, and sets off immediately on a road trip to Vegas. Later, Mark goes to return the birthday gift, and he see Zoe at the sex shop, where she reveals that Ian is actually not in Vegas. Confused and worried, Mark visits her loft and finds Ian tied up naked and blindfolded. Zoe reveals Ian had been keeping his crush on Mark a secret for a very long time, and Zoe was going to help Ian fill his sexual fantasies about Mark. This confuses Mark, but Zoe reveals Ian doesn't want to act on his desires for fear of damaging their friendship. Trusting in Mark as Ian's best friend, Zoe leaves the two men alone, allowing Mark to either give Ian his fantasy anonymously, or pull off his blindfold and talk to him about what's going on. If either is chosen, Ian still finds out it's Mark, and the two reconcile and conclude it's perfectly alright to act on their attraction to one another without risking their friendship. The next day, Ian will come out to his friends in a similar way to Mark's own coming out speech. At the end of the semester, Ian will go out to South America, with or without Mark, but later return and begin a relationship with him. Two years later, Ian and Mark marry each other and lead a happy life together. Penny Although Penny and Ian are roommates, their personalities clash and they got into quarrels very often. While Penny hates Ian for leaving his stuff around, Ian also teases her for the failed apps she has developed. Zoe Ian has and on again off again relationship with his girlfriend Zoe, which he planned to break up with her before helping her move. He also owns an impressive collection of sex toys which was left behind at her loft after their break up. Zoe was the first to know about Ian's secret sexual fantasy of Mark. Brad Ian and Brad briefly met when Brad was invited by Mark to burn the midnight oil while working on his paper. He interrupted them by claiming to find his nun-chucks and acting tough. Ian felt Brad is the typical jock who uses people like Mark to coast through life. Phil Phil and Ian meet in an unexpected way. Mark and Phil were having sex while he went home late, whether or not he sees them doing it is depending on the player. Jed Ian and Jed only met when Jed brought pizza to Mark's apartment. Though he does show some signs of jealousy on Jed's route once Mark and Jed start getting closer after the second pizza delivery. Trivia * If Mark manages to save $800 within the semester he might join Ian in South America, if they're on good enough terms. * Ian speaks Esperanto. * Ian's zodiac sign is Aries. * Ian likes wearing superhero underwear. * Ian is possibly bisexual or pansexual, or falls into no category at all, as he seems to prefer the company of women prior to admitting his attraction towards Mark, and doesn't express any interest in other men. At the end of Ian's romantic route, he will come out to his roommates, but it is left ambiguous whether he comes out as gay. * Ian's a big football fan and also has a number of strange fetishes, one of which involves foam fingers. He also has a season pass to all the Orlin Otters Football games. Category:Character Category:Full Romance Option Category:Main Character Category:Male Character Category:Dateable Character Category:Orlin University Student